The goal of this work is to define how axons regrow and reconnect after injury, focusing on molecular regulators acting within individual axons. Our model system is the simple animal C. elegans, in which single axons can be severed and regrow in vivo in a generally permissive environment. We have used large-scale genetic screens to discover conserved genes that promote or repress axon regrowth, most of which are not involved in developmental axon outgrowth. We propose to examine in depth the roles and interactions of three new regrowth-inhibiting pathways revealed from screening. First, we will dissect the roles of a conserved regulator of axonal sprouting that may regulate neuronal lipid metabolism. Second, we will examine how a highly conserved kinase pathway inhibits axon regrowth. Finally, we will elucidate the role of mRNA decay regulators in axonal regrowth and their potential link to mitochondrial function. Results from this work will elucidate intrinsic mechanisms that allow mature axons to respond to injury and regrow after damage. In vertebrates, peripheral nerves are capable of regrowth, yet recovery after peripheral nerve trauma is often slow and incomplete. The human CNS undergoes minimal regeneration after injury, reflecting the combined effects of an inhibitory environment and of reduced intrinsic regrowth capacity. Improved knowledge of regrowth mechanisms in organisms with high intrinsic regrowth capacity will also inform our understanding of why CNS neurons do not regrow. Many C. elegans pathways have been found to have conserved roles in axon regrowth, indicating the mechanisms underlying C. elegans axon regrowth will continue to yield insights into general principles of neuronal repair.